Konata Izumi
:Were you looking for Konata's counterpart, Mecha Konata Izumi? Konata Izumi (Kanji: 泉此方 Katakana: 泉コナタ) is a character in the Drillimation universe. She is basically the dimwitted version of Raiden. She appeared in Driller TV's Lucky Star franchise, debuting in 1981. She has appeared in numerous games in the Creeper's Arcade franchise, starting with the original Lucky Star game on the NES. Personality Konata is the shortest of the main characters. Nicknamed "Kona-chan" (コナちゃん), she is an eccentric and beautiful but friendly and outgoing girl, with a mischievous yet good-natured sense of humour. She is the leader of the Magical Girl Team Lucky Star, and is the princess of the Lucky Star Kingdom. She is smart at times, but she hates studying, thus her grades are a bit uneasy. However, she is an expert at pulling "all-nighters". In contrast to her studying habits, she loves video games. In addition, she loves manga and anime, which is also due to her father, Soujirou Izumi's influence along with the games, and likes to collect all sorts of paraphernalia relating to her favourite series. Her father buys M-rated games for himself, so she is able to play and enjoy them. In the anime, Konata constantly refers to or parodies several popular games, anime, and manga. Konata is a sophomore at Ryou High School. Her social networking and online username is konakona and is mainly nicknamed Kona-chan. She respects all of her friends, even though her father grounds her a lot for being a troublemaker. Like Anna Hottenmeyer, she is considered being a tomboy with almost anything. Konata is modelled off after Raiden from Mortal Kombat, because of the use of thunder. Many people recognize Konata as "the beautiful blue-haired Lottie", with her long hair going down past her butt and her iconic ahoge. In order to fund her interests, Konata had a part-time job at a cosplay cafe in Akihabara. She often plays late into the night, hence why she tends to fall asleep in class, which makes her a frequent victim of detention. Konata rarely eats a "normal" Japanese lunch, as she frequently eats only a chocolate cornet. Her physique is smaller than average when compared to her peers, which she claims hasn't changed since she was in the sixth grade. She is ambidextrous, in contrast to the mostly left-handed main cast. She became a magical girl through a shining pearl that Minami gave to Konata. She has long, blue hair which comes down to her calves with a large ahoge, sleepy eyes, a catlike smile and a beauty mark under her left eye, just like her father. Her mother, Kanata Izumi, was killed by Keel Sark when she was an infant, and she has lived alone with her father since. She was revived by CoolGamer23 to bring the Lucky Star Kingdom back up and strong. However, later in Magical Girl Team Lucky Star, her cousin, Yutaka Zhong, came to live at her house. Although Konata spends most of her time playing games in her room, she has a darker skin tone, like her father's. Concept and Design Konata was originally going to have short brown hair dubbed under the name Mirai Makiyuki, but the developers didn't like the name and design, so the developers suggested Takajima change the name to Konata Izumi and make her into a beautiful blue-haired girl. Physical Appearance in Super Smash Keyboards In Super Smash Keyboards and Super Smash Keyboards 2, she wears a red leotard with elbow-length gloves and sandals. In Ultimate Super Smash Keyboards 2 and Super Smash Keyboards 3, she wears the same thing but with a laced chest opening and her hair is tied in a tight bun. In Super Smash Keyboards 4 up until Super Smash Keyboards 7, she wears a red two-piece swimsuit, exposing her cleavage even more. She also wears the same gloves from Ultimate Super Smash Keyboards 2 and Super Smash Keyboards 3. Appearances in the Drillimation universe She first appeared in Wataru attacks Konata Izumi/grounded in Chibi Peepz form. Later in , Wataru turns Konata into a Mr Driller character/grounded, Konata gained her real form from the use of a Drill Cannon. In Konata gets grounded 10 days in a row, Konata gained her Mr Driller look. Sprite Gallery Luckystar_idle.png|Konata's appearance in the original anime and Super Smash Keyboards and Super Smash Keyboards 2 ussk2_ssk3_idle.png|Konata in her Ultimate Super Smash Keyboards 2 and Super Smash Keyboards 3 appearance. ssk4_idle.png|Konata in her Super Smash Keyboards 4, Super Smash Keyboards 5, Super Smash Keyboards 6, and Super Smash Keyboards 7 appearance. *Konata makes her first appearance in an Arcade GP Game GoAnimate Kart Arcade GP 2, replacing Mametchi. Category:Drillimation Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Girls Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Games Fan Category:Fictional Characters Category:Anime fans Category:Anime Characters Category:Anime Fans Category:Anime watchers Category:Funny people Category:Troublemakers Category:1983 Births Category:Articles belonging to CoolGamer23 Category:People with Ahoges Category:Sometimes Troublemakers Category:Female Fictional Characters Category:Females This user needs milk!